Heartbroken
by xXWindxFireXx
Summary: This story is based on the song teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. Kimiko is heartbroken because Raimundo gets a girlfriend. btw idk how to rate it..so i picked a random rate :P


**Okay how many of you know the song **_"Teardrops On My Guitar" by. Taylor Swift_ "? **Well its a song about a girl who is practically in love with her best friend. She told about how much she loved him and how much he loved another girl. : Well I know some other fanfiction fan already wrote a story based on it. I'm not trying to plagiarize there story but also like there story they related it to a personal experience, and I would like to do it to...I am so sorry to the author who already made this. I would ask permission but I seriously cant find the author. If the author is mad by me taking this I'm truly sorry and ill delete it if I'm asked to. By the author.Please let me know if this bothers you.**

**The difference is probably that it is told from Kimikos point of view, the biggest heartbreak part is on a bus not a plain. Id like to point out there are a lot of difference...Anyways hope you guys like it :**

I threw myself on my 'bed',buried my face in my pillow and cried my heart out. I've been doing that a lot lately. Crying so hard as if my heart was broken. Well yep it was. Can you guess who it was broken by? Yep your right again. My best guy friend Raimundo Pedrosa had broken my heart. I've admitted it to one person only. My best girl friend Keiko. I'm completely and totally in love with Rai.

Me and Rai are real close. We tell each other pretty much everything, but I just cant find a way to tell him how I really feel. He's always there for me. He even told me he'd die for me. I really thought he was all mine. Guess I was wrong. Now hes got a girlfriend and never shuts up about her! Maybe I ought to start from the beginning...

**Flash Back**

Master Fung had gave us all the day off. Me,Rai,Clay, & Omi decided to go to the mall...Okay I forced them to go. Whatever, point is that we were there. After going to about a bazillion different stores we went to the cafeteria. We all got some food and went to sit down. While we sat Rai went to get some ketchup for his fries. When he turned around to come to us him and this blond girl bumped into each other. They both fell to the floor and there food with it. Everything fell all over them. I guess it was love at first sight. The both busted out laughing and started talking. Her name was Melissa and she was from Brazil as well. After cleaning themselves up she gave him her number. Long story short they've been dating for a few weeks now and just yesterday Rai asked her to be his girlfriend. No surprise she said yes.

Cmon who WOULDNT say yes. Rai is so cute and sweet. I love his cute chocolate spiky hair, that cocky grin, and his sun kissed skin. It's not just his looks. He can be such an annoying jerk sometimes but he can also be sweet and thoughtful.

I remember when he came into my room with the biggest smile I've ever seen on him.

Rai: Kim guess what!!

Kim: Wow you seem really happy. What happened?

Rai: I should be happy, Melissa said yes!!

Kim: Yes to what?

Rai: To being my girlfriend!!

Just then my heart shattered into a million pieces.

Kim: Thats great!! I lied

Rai: GREAT? ITS AMAZING!

Rai gave me a hug. When he pulled away I gave him a smile that was really holding back a flood of tears.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._

The minute Rai left to call her I collapsed on my 'bed'. I got lost in my own thoughts and tears.

**End Flash Back**

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be..._

I keep thinking about that day. HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?? Maybe if I told him how I felt he'd be with me not her...Every day all he does is tell me about her.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without..._

The Rai who use to be my best friend isn't really here anymore. He rarely tells his jokes or plays pranks on me. All he does is talk to Melissa or talk to us ABOUT Melissa. I always think about all

the old times before he met her. I get so hypnotized by him. I remember how blind I use to be to the world around me. When we busted out laughing to each other I could rarely see anyone around us. Just his emerald eyes and the sounds of our laughter.

_He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_...

Hes always making it so clear that I'll never have a chance with him. Hes always blabing on about how much he loves her and cant get her outta his mind. Only thing in my head was oh trust me I know how you feel. Id cry my self to sleep every night thinking about our conversations about her.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Sometimes the only thing that could calm me down was to sit by my little window and play my guitar. Musics always there for me. I can express myself so freely. I would always think about memories with him that were now consumed by that 'girl'...

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

To make my life even worse Melissa has been hanging around during the Shen gong Wu hunts...When ever we ride on Dojo shes always sitting between me and Rai. They rest on each other, talk or hold hands...etc..I'm usually to discusted to see what else.

Today we went to retrieve the 'Dragons Ear'.With Melissa. It allows the user to hear things from a distance. We got to the sighting. I saw Dragons Ear wedged between two big boulders.

I ran up there with full speed and got it. But with me Jack Spicer got it to. : The Wu started to glow.

Jack: Looks like it's a Xiaolin showdown!

Kim: Whats the game?

Jack: A race through the valley of earth!

Kim: Ahh man this is more Clays game...alright, my mantis flip coin against you eye of Dashi.

Jack/Kim: LETS GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN.

The area turned into a long narrow Valley.

Jack/Kim: GONG YI TOMPI!!

Me and Jack ran at full speed down the valley, and surly I was faster then him. I ran and flipped with the help of my coin. Half way there Jack slowed down.

Kim: HA what a wimp.

Jack: I herd that!!

Kim: Good!

Jack: Eye of Dashi!!

Jack tried to blast me but I dodged. I kept on running with him yelling the Wu's name behind me. I kept on dodging. I was almost there. Nothing could stop me. I herd Omi and clay cheer for me. I looked out to see what Rai was doing but he wasn't cheering. He was to busy wrapping his arms around 'her'... My gaze locked on the stupid couple.

Jack: EYE OF DASHI!!

I didn't notice until to late. The lightning hit me and I fell to the floor. Jack grabbed the mantis flip coin from me and flipped the rest of the way until he got to the Dragons Ear. Everything went back to normal and Jack was standing on the boulders with the Wu in his hands.

Jack: Later Xiaolin losers!!

And he flew off...

The others came up to me because I was sitting on the floor. Still shocked, and angry.

Clay: What happened little lady?

Omi: Kimiko you were so close what was it that led you to that most humiliating defeat?

Rai: Girl you okay? What happened?? he said while offering her his hand

Melissa: Oh wowSmirked

Kimiko ignored his hand and got up on her own.

Kim: Nothing I just got distracted okay?! beginning to walk away

Rai: Whats up with her?

everyone shrugged

On the way back the wind got to strong and Dojo couldn't fly. We caught this real fancy bus. It was pretty nice. Not those city buses more like an airplane on wheels. :..Clay and Omi sat together and Dojo had took the other row to himself. Silly old Dojo..I think Melissa was in the bathroom. I was hoping that me and Rai got to sit together, and my luck he sat down right next to me.

Rai- Hey kim

Kim- Hey Rai

Rai- Listen I know I've been probably annoying you with Melissa lately.

Kim- It's alright

Rai- While why don't we chat for a little huh? Just us.

Kim- Sure, id like that :

Me and Rai started talking about lots of stuff. Man I really missed out talks. The best part was for once Melissa didn't come up in the conversation. I enjoyed it for about 5 minutes...Then Melissa came and sat in the row right ahead of us. Without saying as much of a word Rai got up and sat with her.

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

I was in total shock! I had a quiet ride to myself while everybody talked with one another. I looked infront of me. Melissa had her head rested on Rai's shoulder. I tried ignoring it. I layed down since I had my row to myself. I concentrated on looking out the window.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause..._

But I couldn't see them because of the head rests but I saw her blond hair on his shoulder.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

From behind me I herd some stranger call out

Stranger: awww Jeff look at that cute couple! Jeff how come you don't kiss me like that??

Stranger #2: Because unlike you that blond girl probably wont complain by the smell of my breath!

I felt myself slowly breathing and my eyes widening. I knew they meant Rai and Melissa. They were the only other couple in this column. The lights in the bus were turned out because everybody was watching a movie the bus was playing. 'Transformers'...One of my favorite movies...I let out all the tears I had. Making sure I didn't let anyone hear my sobs. The tears flooded out silently. Running down my cheeks and falling down my face. I stayed quiet hopping

no one would see me. Soon after a few hours I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up Melissa wasn't on the bus and Rai was asleep just like I was. So was Omi and Clay. I looked out the window and had realized that we dropped Melissa home. After about 20 more minutes we arrived back at the Xiaolin temple. Everyone got up and we got off the bus. BUZZ!!

Oh god there goes Rai's phone...a text from Melissa I'm guessing...Everyone went to there rooms.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

Right before I slept I wrote in my journal. I wrote everything word from word about how my day had gone, and the feelings each event gave me. I prayed that things would eventually go back to normal and my best friend would go back to normal.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Just as I turned my lights off Rai came to my door. I turned to face him.

Rai: Goodnight kim :

Kim: Goodnight Rai.

I gave him a fake smile. He turned and went to his 'room'. I turned out my lights and tried to get some sleep.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

**Well there you have it! Whata you guys think? Sad? Corny? Okay??**

**I really wanted to add a happy ending but the song never ended happy. So I decided to stick to it. In my world Rai&kim are always together. So please review. And also please no flamers. ITS MY FIRST FIC! : But I wouldn't mind any helpful criticism or advice. **

**Anyways hope u guys enjoyed.**


End file.
